


The Rooster Teeth Pregnancy convention

by lutenju



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Extreme Pregnancy, F/F, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, pregnancy expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutenju/pseuds/lutenju
Summary: James Dolan won a ticket to go to a convention he always wanted to go to, RTX in Austin, Texas. However upon arriving, an outbreak occurs. Thankfully it isn't zombies or vampirism, but pregnancy instead. He will now have to navigate the convention hall as best he can while pregnancies literally pop up before his eyes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The Rooster Teeth Pregnancy convention

The outlandish claims started quickly and no one was sure what to make of them. The reports were mostly in small towns and suburban areas so no one took them seriously. James however was keeping an eye out in case this blew up. He wasn't going to risk being caught off guard by whatever the hell this supposed outbreak was. He had a lot of long term plans that some sickness breaking out could ruin, and if he had to work fast in rearranging things it was best to be one of the first people to get to work. Granted this was all for the sake of one big event, but planning to go any convention that was decently far away was a big deal. This would be his first time at RTX and he was excited to see all of his favorite Roosterteeth personalities in person. Hell the fact that he won the ticket in a raffle made it all the more exciting, since he was only paying for the flight. He had a decently large hotel suite to stay in for the entire week and a backstage VIP pass that got him into events early. Yet this mysterious outbreak was still looming over him and threatening to ruin it all. James shook his head and decided not to dwell on it. He went back to finishing his preparations and getting everything in order. With a few months to spare, surely any sudden changes would be worth alerting him if his VIP pass was going to be invalidated.

As James sighed while sitting at his desk working, he overheard some coworkers talking about the outbreak. He didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop but they were making no attempt to keep the conversation secret. The details had been mysterious since the first reports started popping up somewhere in the Midwest, mostly discussions of it being some stomach virus. James shrugged, having heard this already. Though it didn't surprise him when a coworker he knew all too well began to chime in. She was a huge fan of conspiracy theories and loved talking about them. Though most others ignored her, James always lent an ear to her ranting and raving. It wasn't boring at least. "Alice, come on. This could be serious" James said as he spun in his chair to look at her. She was rather slender, her figure invoking thoughts of a lean model as she stood next to him. "Oh hush, just listen Jim. I promise it'll get good" she said with a smirk. Alice went on saying that this virus was some bioweapon gone wrong or perhaps a medical treatment that got out of hand. Things that sounded straight out of a sci-fi movie to most. However, when she mentioned that it could be one of the fertility treatments she heard about that just disappeared suddenly, James tried to hide his sudden spike in interest. "Alice, you gotta stop with that..." James lamented as Alice giggled before nudging him. She found out about his pregnancy fetish while she was helping him home after a night of drinking and liked teasing him about it. She even joked about having a kid herself just get under his skin, knowing his imagination would run wild with the mental image of her busting out of her work clothes with a huge belly. With a heavy sigh, James got up and decided to head home, Alice deciding to join him. There was nothing to do this time of year and the train ride was a nice chance for them to chat without the concerns of professionalism catching up with them.

James and Alice went back and forth, arguing about whether or not her conspiracy theories were possible as they waited for the train. it wasn't long before they could heard the metal wheels along the track as it arrived. When they stepped on, James froze for a moment as he noticed someone. A woman sitting down, her belly filling her lap as she rubbed it over her maternity dress. By James estimations, she could be carrying at least twins. Alice pulled James onto the train before the doors closed, smirking at him. She knew exacting why he stopped, but when she looked for herself, she did a double take. As the woman rubbed her belly, it almost looked like she was getting bigger. Alice and James looked at each other, avoiding eye contact with the woman to glance at her belly. James could confirm that it was getting bigger, but very slowly. They thought they might appear on a prank show, but by the time they got off the train nothing happened. Bewildered, they went their separate ways with Alice unable to crack a joke and James scrambling for some kind of logical explanation.

  
James was thankful that another incident like that didn't happen again. He wasn't sure his heart or his pants could take it happening again. It did get his mind reeling, thinking of what it would be like if everyone were pregnant like that. Hell in his wildest dreams, he imagined woman being even more pregnant than that. Bellies so large no clothes could fit them, breasts constantly lactating and hips that would support asses that could break couches. He sighed, dropping his weight onto his couch before grabbing his laptop and checking once again for any possible delays or cancellations. He was glad that he didn't mention anything to Alice about this trip yet. After what happened on the train, she had too much ammo on him. Though he was surprised that she was so stunned as well. Chuckling to himself, he thought for a moment that maybe Alice was into pregnant women too. It would've been nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't a forum board about these sorts of things. Then again, she already knew and constantly busted his balls about it. Shaking his head, he resumed his check and was glad to see that everything was still in order. He also finally got the email he had been waiting for. He got his confirmation of his seat for the live show of "Always Open" which Barbara hosted. James still marveled at how lucky he was to win a $200 VIP ticket along with all the perks that people usually paid extra for. Frankly the idea that someone was just giving it away seemed too good to be true when he first heard about it. Yet when he retweeted to enter and found out he won three weeks later, proof was undeniable. His ticket was in the mail and he would be going to RTX 2020!


End file.
